The present invention relates to a sample observing method for inspecting, observing or evaluating features and electric continuity (electron beam testing) on a sample surface by using an electron beam apparatus, and also to a manufacturing method for fabricating a device by using said sample observing method; and more specifically relates to an inspecting method for inspecting a sample (e.g., a wafer) having a device pattern with a minimum line width equal to or smaller than 0.1 μm for defects with high throughput as well as high accuracy and high reliability, and also to a manufacturing method for fabricating a device, which allows for an improvement in yield by using said inspecting method to inspect the wafer or the like in the course of processing.
There is a known technology according to the prior art, including an apparatus for detecting a defect and an inspection method employing such an apparatus, in which a defect can be detected by firstly irradiating an electron beam on a wafer surface in spots so as to provide scanning across the wafer surface, secondly detecting secondary or reflected electrons emanating from the wafer, and then generating wafer image data from a detection signal of the secondary electrons, which data is in turn used to make a comparison between the image data on a cell-to-cell basis on the wafer or a comparison between image data of one die and image data of any adjacent die for detecting the defect, and also including an inspection apparatus of image projection type and an inspection method employing the same apparatus, in which a defect is detected by firstly irradiating an electron beam on a wafer, and then magnifying secondary electrons or reflected electrons emanating from the wafer via a multi-lens system including an objective lens/a projection lens to thereby make an image of secondary electrons on a detecting unit serving to detect the defect. Such a known technology is disclosed in the following reference documents.
Reference Document (1)
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei 7-249393
Reference Document (2)
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei 11-132975